Quarrytown
Quarrytown, sometimes mistakenly called Minetown, was a small privately owned mining community in the fiddlehead mountains of Pteris that was in charge of roughly 80% of the mineral that fueled the electrum piece currency in eastern Quelmar. Founding Electrum Mines The Quarrytown Revolution The Minetown Trap After being run out of his own town, and losing his entire family's heritage and work, Corvair wanted to strike back hard. Taking a trip back to Lunas, where his coffers were stored in the Golden Asylum, Corvair spared no expense to get his revenge. For nearly 3 years he paid for magical equipment that would defend him when it came to confronting the 3 men who destroyed his life's work. By also donning costumes similar to the three, he hoped to not just intimidate them, but prove himself a superior "hero". In order to lure the heroes back to Quarrytown, he hired the most powerful organization in Lunas, The Council of Wrath, to set up a trap that would lure them back. At first the council just tried to kidnap them, but after losing a half dozen members in the fight, the leader of the council, Killis Goodman, decided to set an offer they couldn't refuse. Going back to Quarrytown, Killis hired a group of convicts from Dardin's labor system and had them masquerade as the town's residents. After having contractors fix the town back up into a prospering hamlet, he himself pretended to be the new leader of the liberated Quarrytown. "While we originally fled and abandoned Minetown after Corvair was removed from power, a good chunk of us had nowhere else to go, and, knowing that there were still dusty beds in unlocked chambers here at the quarry, we returned. By the time I had gotten back, there were already a good dozen of us or so, mostly those who had families. About 3 months after Corvairs removal, I was nominated among the various miners who had returned to take up a leading position, myself having worked hard from the bottom of the mines to a respectable reputation within the Electrum tunnels. One of my first rulings as the mayor of Minetown was the complete banning of entrance, or even approaching, of Corvair's old Manor. The town, myself included, believed that sitting up there, on the hill, abandoned, it made a great landmark to remind us all of our humble beginnings.  Immediately Blackcrash Bailey, another popular miner in town, decided that we should tear down the manor and use its raw resources to expand. The town was against the idea, but he formed a party of his own. And now he might be trying to assassinate me! With your return, perhaps we can finally bring peace to Minetown!" After luring the heroes back to Quarrytown on the pretense of an anniversary celebration and parade of their liberation, he quickly sprung an elite team of assassins on them. After they had fallen, he locked them up in the old mines of the town, where Corvair had secretly set up a battle arena, where he could destroy the three heroes himself. It only took about 30 seconds after the parties had entered the arena for Corvair to die at the hands of Sick of this Shit. Killis, having done his part of the job, returned the laborers to Dardin and headed back to Oppidan. The city continued to sit dormant as a reminder of the trap for many years. Category:Pteris